


Damn it, Blaine!

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: “Don’t you ever do that again!”Tumblr Anon requested: 9 with Blaine?





	

“Read this!”

“AH!” You screamed as Blaine shouted in your ear behind you. Pain exploded in your knee as you hit it against your desk, causing your desk to jolt a little bit. Of course, this meant that the still-hot coffee that you had literally just made spilled all over your lap, which caused you to wave your hands all over the place, and that in turn knocked over a giant stack of paper, a few picture frames, your computer mouse, and your phone. “Mother fucker!”

Blaine quickly bent over to try to pick up some of your things, but the poor intern he had roped into filming what you assumed must be another installment of bothering the staff was still filming, but definitely looked horrified. “Oh my god, Y/N, I am so, so sorry. Shit, I didn’t know I’d scare you that bad…”

You thankfully had a Rooster Teeth blanket over your lap and a pair of shorts on underneath that somehow managed to stay dry, so you quickly took off the blanket and held it away from yourself and the electronics. Blaine finished picking up all of your things and you eyed the objects that fell. The papers were all out of sorts, but that wasn’t really too much of a problem, the picture frames weren’t broken, your mouse appeared to be in working condition, and your phone was perfectly fine.

The intern sheepishly held up a clipboard and you rolled your eyes, but read it anyway. “This week on RT podcast, Blaine the super hot amazing single guy – wow, and humble too – is on with the decent looking but still not as hot as Blaine Gibson Brandon, and oh yeah, Burnie and Gus are there too. By the way, Blaine Gibson is the most…” your voice trailed off as you shook your head with a smile. “I’m not going to read this after you scared the shit out of me, Gibson.”

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, I’m still really sorry about that. How about I take you out to lunch to make up for it?”

“Yeah. It’s a date.” You grinned as Blaine punched the air in excitement after you spoke.

“Fuck yes, I’ve been trying to ask you out for ages now!”

“Blaine?”

He stopped his excited dancing for a second to look at you, but the smile never left his face. “Yeah?”

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”


End file.
